


4  in The Morning at Moulinsart

by Sakura_Kisomi



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Kisomi/pseuds/Sakura_Kisomi
Summary: "what is that smell…?" Said Tintin. He just woke up this morning with a weird smell. He came out of his room with only his pajamas. He tried to follow the smell. Oh, poor Tintin the omega. He didn't know the smell triggered his heat.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	4  in The Morning at Moulinsart

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, forgive me. My guilty pleasure is omegaverse. And this quarantine i've been obsessed over "The Adventures of Tintin" again. So… like… what if… haddotin but omegaverse…? Haha jk… unless… I WRITE IT!  
> And i am so sorry for my bad english. It's not my first language. This is my first omegaverse fic btw. I'M SORRY IF IT'S TOO OUT OF CHARACTER… And i don't have beta-reader too :( but anyways,
> 
> E n j o y

4 in the morning at Moulinsart.

"what is that smell…?" Said Tintin. He just woke up this morning with a weird smell. He came out of his room with only his pajamas. He tried to follow the smell. Oh, poor Tintin the omega. He didn't know the smell triggered his heat. 

He pinched his nose then breathed through his mouth. It didn't work though. His legs weak, he crawled onto his bed. "Oh, God please. No, not right now." 

_ What was that smell? How does it trigger my heat? I took suppressants. A lot of it just to be safe. _

_ Oh no. Captain. Does it trigger Alpha's rut…? _

It does Tintin.

He heard loud, clumsy and slow footsteps coming closer to his room.  _ Captain's alpha scent. Oh, it's so good!  _ "Captain!"

The older man held onto the side of the door with both hands. He's trying to hold himself. Yes, from taking the omega in heat. "Are you okay my boy? This smell… blistering barnacles! Must be Profes-" "Captain…" whined Tintin. He started taking off his clothes. A muscular but feminine body, full of freckles, and  _ God, the slick running down between this boy's thighs. _

"No, I shouldn't Tintin." Said Captain trying to hold himself. He can't hold it anymore then he dropped to his knees. Tintin took the opportunity to get closer to his alpha.  _ His. Alpha.  _ "Captain, please. It hurts. Everything hurts. I'm wet and ready for you alpha." Said the omega now touching the alpha's face. "Please, captain. Oh, alpha please." He whined right into Haddock's right ear. 

The alpha growled. He carried Tintin bridal-style then dropped him gently on the bed, lying on his back. "Beautiful omega…" he murmured, scenting Tintin's body from his neck, chest, then stomach. He kissed softly on the lower stomach. Of course the stomach. Because the alpha expects pups in that.  _ Pups? Yes. _ "Give me your pups." Whined Tintin with a suddenly higher-pitch voice. "You're on suppressants  _ my boy. _ You can't take my pups right now." 

"Then mate me! Knot me!" shouted Tintin cupped Haddock's face with both hands then kissed him. Wet and open-mouthed kiss. "I will knot you darling but, i will not mate you when you're like this. Out of your right mind." His left hand slid down slowly on Tintin's body until it found the wet, small, pretty, pink hole. One finger slid in. "Ah!" It felt hot. Just from one hot finger it felt so good _ , But not enough!  _

"More." Two fingers slid in easily. Wet squishy noises sounded so hot in their ears. Scissoring the hole. It stretched Tintin's hole. The stretch is a little bit hurting but it felt so good. Tears running down the omega's cheeks. The alpha licked the tears then distracted the omega with kisses and whispering praises into the omega's left ear "shh… shh… so good… so good for me… oh,  _ my omega… "  _

Lucky Tintin to have Captain Haddock as his alpha. A  _ gentle  _ alpha. Most alpha in rut will fuck omega roughly. So rough it hurt them physically and mentally. Usually, an alpha will be gentle with their  _ mate.  _ But in this case, Tintin is not Haddock's mate. Such a lucky omega.

"Captain, please. I'm ready… " whined Tintin. "Shh… before that i want to do something." Whispered Haddock into Tintin's left ear then Haddock kneel on the floor, head between Tintin's thighs. The slick.  _ Smells really good.  _ He licked it. "Ah!"  _ Oh, sweet like honey.  _ Without warning, the alpha's tongue was inside the  _ sweet, pink, wet hole. _ "Ha-MPH!" Tintin closed his mouth with his hands. The alpha's free left hand gently pulled both Tintin's hands from his mouth then pinned it on the crying omega's head. "Don't be shy darling, let it out." Murmured Haddock then took Tintin's cock into his mouth. The younger man came into the older man's mouth. "Captain! Oh, i'm sorry i-" before Tintin can finish, Haddock kissed him. He tasted his own cum on the alpha's tongue. It's filthy but so hot. 

"You…" Haddock stopped the kiss to look at the messy, wet sweats and tears, ginger hair and soft red rose colored on Tintin's freckled soft baby-face. "Your slick taste is like sweet honey… " heard that from the alpha's mouth the omega whined, blushing, and embarrassed. "Your smell… oh God, you are even better than any alcohol i ever drank… " so embarrassed, Tintin whimpered loud. "Oh, don't cry… you're doing so good baby boy…" Haddock continued to kiss Tintin's face and licked all the tears.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded fast.

"Words my boy."

_ Ugh, captain, stop teasing! _

"Don't pout at me like that. I don't understand!"

"God! I'm ready! Captain please fuck me! Please alpha fuck me! Fuck me so full. Your cock in me. Your knot in-"  _ bloody fucking hell, _ a big alpha sized cock slid into Tintin's hole, slowly stretch him even further than those big, rough fingers of the alpha.

"Mmh… so tight, so good for me." Murmured Haddock. He thrusted in and out slowly but deep enough to touch that one sensitive spot. "Oh! O-oh!"  _ Found it! _

Once he found the spot, his thrusts got faster and faster. The omega felt the knot starting to build. 

He screamed on top of his lung and just like that the omega came with the alpha groaning deep into omega's left side neck.

The omega whimpered feeling so full, stuffed, and _ satisfied. _ "Shh… shh… c'mere." Whispered Haddock lied down the right side of Tintin and then pulled Tintin into his chest, he hugged him tightly. Their knot is still there, which made them a little uncomfortable. But overall, it felt  _ wonderful. _

  
  


…

  
  


Tintin woke up. He was covered by the blanket. He looked out of the window, it's _evening?_ The sky started to get darker. He looked at the clock, it's six. _Night._ Next to him there's a piece of bread and a glass of water on top of the drawer side of the bed. Then all of a sudden the memory of getting knotted by… _Captain._ He blushed at the memory. He remembered begging the alpha to mate and knot him. He still wanted it though.

Tintin still wanted to get mated by Captain. 

_ Was that the heat talking? Or was it just me? _

"Tintin! Finally, you're awake!" Said Haddock no shirt, just his pajama pants and his chest hair. "Captain, i'm so sorry for what happened. I can't really control myself." Said Tintin felt guilty. "Oh, um, don't be Tintin." Said Haddock. Somehow, Tintin heard a hint of sadness and maybe disappointment in Haddock's rough voice.

"Don't be sorry. It's… normal you know. For omega to…" He can't really finish the sentence. He sighed then said "anyways, are you feeling better?"

Tintin tried to sit against the headboard of the bed but, slick came down between his thighs. His cock rock-hard.  _ Of course, this heat is going to last at least 3 days in a row. _

"Still in heat then?" Said Haddock watching the omega struggled to sit and  _ that smell. That sweet smell is still so strong.  _ Tintin took a deep breath then smelled the alpha's pheromones.  _ Sea salt smell. It's like at the beach. It smells really relaxing. _ "Yes, captain. Um, are you still in rut?" Asked Tintin.

"Well, yes. I can hold myself if you-" "it's okay."

Tintin pushed off the blanket. "I- i think i have to be honest to you right now." Said Tintin slowly took a step by step to Haddock standing right just at the door. 

" _We_ have to be honest." Corrected Haddock.

"Oh,  _ we?" _ Said Tintin rubbing Haddock's chest hair then buried his head into it. He rubbed his face to it. "I love you Captain." Tintin's hands slid up to cupped Haddock's cheeks. Thumbs rubbing the thick beard. "God, I have loved you since… we got to know each other more after the first time we met. I was so… so in love with your clumsiness, your fight, your kindness, i  _ love everything about you. _ You're always there with me. You are protective of me. Gosh, when your alpha pheromones protect me from those arrogant alphas…"

Then a big, rough hands slid down Tintin's back to his arse cheeks then squished them in his hands. Tintin moaned at the feeling. "Oh, i love you too  _ my boy. _ " Said Haddock buried his head into the younger man's right shoulder. " _ My  _ clever boy…" he breathed in the scent of omega then "I thought i was just another old man for you. But then, you keep calling me  _ 'Captain'  _ with your beautiful, strong, little squeaky voice. When you held my arm with a tight grip then pulled me into whatever adventure we're going to have. It is  _ amazing  _ and  _ extraordinary  _ to be  _ in love with you my boy." _

Embarrassed, Tintin whined "Mate me?" Then he looked into the older man's deep blue sea eyes. "I'm in my right mind captain."

Haddock chuckled then carried him, Tintin's legs wrapped around Haddock's waist. "Yes Tintin." 

"Mmh… Archie…" moaned Tintin buried his nose into the alpha's neck. "Gosh, your smell even like the sea. It's relaxing, Captain." 

He gently dropped Tintin gently on the bed then took a glass of water from the drawer side of the bed. He drank it then moved his face closer to Tintin's face. He kissed Tintin then let the water flow into Tintin then drank from him. "You need to drink and eat first. You haven't drunk or eaten since morning." 

"I am not hungry and thirsty for that captain." Said Tintin pulled Haddock gently onto the bed with him then buried himself into Haddock's scent. "You need to eat and drink…" said Haddock held Tintin with one arm and the other free arm went straight to the drawer and then took a piece of bread. 

"Eat it or we are not going to-" before Haddock finished, Tintin ate the bread from Haddock's hand. He swallowed the bread then said "water pls." 

Haddock took the glass,

"I want to drink it from you  _ again." _

"Understood your majesty." Answered Haddock then did it again. But this time, when their mouths met, Tintin eagerly pushed Haddock onto the bed so Tintin was on top of him. After he swallowed the water, he buried himself into the chest hair again. "You do like the chest hair huh lad?" 

"Oh, i do , Captain. Your scent… it's strong here." Said Tintin. His hips grinding into the Captain's bulge slowly. Tintin skillfully took off the older man's pants then sucked on the big alpha cock. He sucked on it while fingering himself then produced more slicks. Then the alpha grunted, came into the omega's mouth then swallowed . "Oh, c'mere you…" said Haddock.

Big arms wrapped around Tintin's smaller body. It felt so  _ warm _ and  _ comfortable  _ in Captain's arms. Haddock's right hand slid down to finger Tintin. Those fingers stretched him again. Tintin moaned between kisses. "I'm ready captain."

Then Haddock flipped them both so he's on top of Tintin. He positioned himself then slid in slowly. Tintin whimpered,  _ finally. _

The thrusts slowly became faster and  _ almost  _ brutally fast. Haddock's a full alpha in rut there with an omega in heat. "Captain- Archie- i'm close-" "Me too."

They came at the same time then bit into each other's mating place. They're finally  _ mated. _

  
  


… 

  
  


3 days have passed. Professor Calculus just came home to Moulinsart and planned to continue making his perfume to attract Madame Castafiore.

"Tintin? Captain?" Called Professor Calculus. He only saw Snowy sleeping under a table. "Oh, where are they?" Then he decided to search them in their bedrooms. Captain's bedroom is empty but the bed was so messy. The beta smelled something that led him to Tintin's bedroom. It's a familiar smell of freshly mated alpha and omega. "Are they…"

Professor Calculus knocked the door. "Tintin? Captain?"

No answer.

He slowly opened the door and found Tintin wrapped around the blanket. 

"So you're finally home professor?" Said Haddock, a little angry next to the professor.

"No, i'm not. 3 days ago i went out to find a missing ingredient for my perfume!" Answered Professor Calculus.

"Perfume? Thundering typhoons, your perfume triggered my rut and Tintin's heat professor!" Said Haddock a little bit more louder, furious.

"No, it's not raining outside. Why do you want me to go outside again captain?"

"Jesus fucking Christ-" Then Haddock came into the bedroom took a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer next to the bed. He wrote: "your perfume triggered my rut and Tintin's heat."

Then Haddock gave it to the professor.

"Oh my, that's why… it smells really weird! I am so sorry captain… and Tintin oh, he's still asleep…" said Professor Calculus. 

Then Haddock wrote: "I actually think maybe… Tintin and i should thank you. Well, thank you professor we're… mated now."

Professor read it then a big smile grew wide on his face "Oh, congratulations! I'm still sorry but you're welcome! Um, so are you guys going to get married then have pups or what? Because i'm ready to be their uncle!"

"Oh gosh."

"Well, having pups is not a bad idea captain." Said Tintin grinning biting bottom lip.

"Tintin!"

"And I would gladly take care of your pups, sir." Said Nestor suddenly appeared.

"NESTOR?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHAHAHAHHAHA come on… Professor Calculus as an uncle? It'll be funny. But if y'all want the "mpreg sex" or you know maybe fluff story after they have their own pups together YOU KNOW… Well, just… say it… it's okay… I mean i need motivation to do it. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE


End file.
